


Le tarde domeniche.

by ReWild7



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReWild7/pseuds/ReWild7
Summary: Salve! Questa è la prima volta che posto una oneshot su AO3. Accetto suggerimenti e spero che vi sia piaciuta ;;
Relationships: Shuake - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Le tarde domeniche.

Ren passò il polpastrello del pollice sulle labbra di Goro prima di farle schioccare in un sonoro bacio. Continuarono per qualche minuto prima di riprendere fiato e sospirare. Goro sorrise e gentilmente afferrò il labbro inferiore di Ren, il suo fidanzato, con i denti e tirarlo nuovamente verso di sé.

"Hey, chi ti ha dato l’ordine di staccarti?"

Disse Akechi ridacchiando sottovoce, non voleva che Morgana li sentisse anche se stava dormendo profondamente sul tavolo da lavoro. Goro rimase quella notte a dormire da Ren, dato che l’ultima volta fu una settimana prima. Le domeniche erano diventate gli unici giorni della settimana dove entrambi potevano concedersi un serio momento di intimità e Goro non voleva sprecare quell’occasione. Stesso valeva per Ren, che da circa cinque minuti cercava di deprivare Akechi dei suoi indumenti. A volte andavano a trovarsi reciprocamente a scuola, oppure il giovane e carismatico detective, veniva da lui per delle piccole sveltine durante le pause pranzo a scuola o al LeBlanc.

“Goro, girati...”

Chiese gentilmente il ragazzo riccioluto. Furono le sue prima parole dopo un lungo silenzio. Era così preso a dare attenzioni a Goro che Ren a volte dimenticava l’uso della parola. Goro obbedì e immediatamente si girò a pancia in giù e Ren procedette a sfilargli i pantaloni; lasciò sul suo corpo solo i boxer e lasciò cadere i pantaloni sul pavimento dove anche la camicia di Goro era stata buttata prima. Ren cominciò a lasciare una lunga ed umida scia di baci sulla schiena del detective, che nel frattempo sembrava reagire bene ai piccoli stimoli. Goro stringeva il cuscino al viso, cercando di reprimere i lievi gemiti, ma tutto diventò peggio non appena avvertì i denti dell’altro cercare di abbassargli i boxer e lasciare che l’elastico lo schiaffeggiasse. Lo faceva sempre, li lasciava per ultimi per stuzzicarlo e Goro non poteva nascondere che qualsiasi cosa ne facesse del suo corpo, Ren trovava sempre il modo di farlo eccitare. A volte capitava che le sensazioni fossero così forti che Goro si sentiva il dovere di fermare il tutto e poi riprendere gradualmente. Quella volta però, voleva fare di tutto per resistere. Sentiva il suo viso, le spalle e la punta delle orecchie andare a fuoco, non era la sua prima volta con Ren, ma era ancora difficile per lui esporsi così. Ren finalmente decise di prendersi una leggera pausa da quella lunga sessioni di baci e si avvicinò al collo di Goro, al quale dovette spostare qualche ciocca di capelli per poi stamparci una bacio.

“Ti piace così?”

Ren era tipico durante i loro rapporti a chiedere se a Goro piacesse quello che gli stesse facendo, non voleva che l’altro si sentisse a disagio. Cominciò a fargli domande del genere dopo la loro prima volta, quando Goro gli disse che “aveva fatto un po’ male all’inizio”.

“Mhf...”

Farfugliò il ragazzo con il viso nascosto nel cuscino.

“Mh? Cosa?”

Goro decise di alzare il suo viso rosso e pieno di imbarazzo. Annuì silenziosamente.

“Okay, bene. Vuoi andare più a fondo o preferisci fare una pausa?”

Goro si morse un labbro, e silenziosamente ancora una volta annuì, voleva continuare. Sì girò di poco baciando le labbra di Ren. Esse erano calde e morbide, e ogni bacio era un piacevole e forte brivido, Goro era tipico in quei momenti a dare voraci e veloci baci, subito finito uno, non vedeva l’ora di cominciarne un altro. Entrambi si staccarono per respirare.

“Sono calde... Ren, ne voglio ancora...!”

Scattante, Goro si mise a cavalcioni su Ren portando le mani del ragazzo sul suo fondo schiena. Il corvino non sprecò l’opportunità di strizzargli il sedere e tirargli un leggero schiaffo. Nel frattempo Ren, notò con grande piacere verso il basso che entrambi erano pronti a procedere. Il giovane detective gemette silenziosamente e dopo di che affondò nuovamente il suo viso in quello dell’altro portando le sue mani sulle sue guance morbide e assaporare le sue labbra, bacio dopo bacio.

“Ren ... c’è una cosa che voglio fare.”

“Mh? Cosa?”

“Umh... posso...”

Ancora una volta l’imbarazzo era ritornato a farsi sentire più che chiaro, ma come doveva formulare in modo non tanto stupido che voleva fargli un pompino? Anche Goro si era accorto che entrambi erano pronti a proseguire, poteva sentire il suo stesso pene implorare di farlo uscire dai boxer o li avrebbe strappati lui stesso. _“Andiamo Akechi, fatti coraggio, in fin dei conti se non accadrà adesso, di sicuro sarà la prossima settimana e tu non vuoi aspettare un’altra domenica!”_

“Cosa vuoi far-“

“Voglio farti... un pompino.”

Ren sbattè velocemente le palpebre, quasi incredulo su quanto diretto il famoso detective, così garbato e formale, fosse stato.

“Oooh, il principino comincia a farsi sentire~”

“S-Smettila! E tirati giù i boxer!”

“Ma da che pulpito poi? Sentiamo.”

“Eh beh, ecco, Umh...”

Goro distolse lo sguardo da quello di Ren, approfittando di quel momento anche per prepararsi mentalmente ad un atto del genere.

“Tu mi fai sempre... godere.. insomma, tu sai bene dove sono i miei punti deboli e mi rispetti sempre... mi chiedi se tutto va bene e se mi sento a mio agio e io mi sento a mio agio! Vorrei poter ricambiare in qualche modo.”

“Mh”

Rispose Ren increspando le labbra per poi lasciarle andare e schioccare.

“Allora serviti pure.”

“Vuoi che ci ripensi?”

“N-No-“

“E allora abbassati i boxer, senza fare tanto lo sbruffone!”

Il ragazzo riccioluto sghignazzò abbassandosi i boxer cercando di non fare troppo rumore. Sì voltò velocemente per controllare se effettivamente Morgana stesse dormendo, e notò che stava dando entrambi le spalle. Goro era agitato ma cercò di farsi vedere composto. Si abbassò. _“Andiamo, non sarà poi così male, no?”_

Pensò, poco prima di notare che effettivamente, non si sentiva davvero pronto per una cosa del genere; il pene di Ren visto da vicino era... più di quanto avesse immaginato. Okay, non aveva mai avuto un confronto così vicino, lo prendeva sempre da dietro e non si era mai soffermato a guardarlo. Goro rimase a contemplare quell’elezione per una bella manciata di secondi per poi alzarsi e scuotere la testa.

“È... È stato un errore chiedertelo, scusami, credevo di sentirmi pronto...”

Ren sospirò tirandosi su i boxer.

“Goro, non preoccuparti è okay, è normale. Insomma, abbiamo cominciato da poco.”

“È da tre mesi che stiamo insieme, dovrebbe essere già accaduto!”

“Ascolta, non me la prendo. Devi farlo quando ti senti davvero pronto, non voglio sforzarti e tanto meno farti sentire a disagio.”

Ren aveva ragione, Goro doveva prendersi il suo tempo, ma a quanto pare quei tre mesi non erano stati a sufficienza. Era vero anche il fatto che il sesso fosse una cosa nuova anche per lui, non ne facevano molto, ma sentiva che c’erano tante cose che doveva ancora imparare a fare per far star bene Ren proprio come lui lo faceva star bene. Il ragazzo sospirò portandosi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio e avvolgere il suo fidanzato in un morbido e caldo abbraccio. Ren ricambiò, appoggiando il viso sul petto dell’altro e strusciare la sua guancia sulla sua pelle.

“Vuoi continuare lo stesso?”

Chiese il corvino incrociando lo sguardo di Goro. Rimase ammaliato come i suoi occhi marroni al bagliore della luna che li illuminava, fossero così... belli. Per un instante, pensò quanto l’oscurità della notte e di quella stanza, si sposassero con Goro, come se l’oscurità fosse stata fatta per lui.

“Sì.”

Rispose Goro sorridendo. La passione era ancora viva, forse più che mai quella notte. Finalmente entrambi si deprivarono dei loro intimo. Ren strusciava il suo bacino contro quello di Goro facendo sì che i loro membri si toccassero a vicenda. Goro affondò le unghie nel braccio dell’altro, mordendosi il labbro accogliendo quella lieve scossa di piacere che percorreva la sua schiena a grande velocità, cercando di reprimere i gemiti aumentando il morso sul suo labbro. Ren notò che delle piccole gocce di sperma cominciarono ad uscire dal membro di Goro, e incrociando ancora il suo sguardo gli sorrise. Il ragazzo allungò il braccio verso il muretto dove c’erano le finestre e prese un preservativo. Goro sapeva cosa stava per accadere e ricambiò il sorriso; almeno per quello si sentiva pronto. Ren afferrò con i denti la bustina per poi aprirla con un solo movimento. Lo sfilò con due dita e poi metterlo sulla cappella e tirare giù lentamente. Prese anche la piccola boccetta di lube che aprì e poi diede a Goro. L'altro non esitò ad afferrarla e a prenderne una quantità minore rispetto a Ren. Di solito era lui a mettere il lube sul suo ano, ma solo quando avevano fretta. Adesso dovevano vivere e fare tutto con calma, il che non dispiaceva a Goro, ma in quel momento di puro silenzio, ripensò a quando si potevano definire davvero soli e che Ren non ci andasse affatto piano con lui. Si morse il labbro al pensiero, quando era stata l’ultima volta che avevano fatto sesso in modo sfrenato? La prossima volta, se il gatto non fosse stato presente, forse, sarebbe potuto ricapitare. Gli mancava la sua irruenza nei suoi confronti, il suo non essere, come dire, gentile. Goro si divertiva e si eccitava al sol pensiero di sentire e percepire il respiro affannato di Ren sul suo collo.. sulla sua schiena...

“Ah!”

Merda.

“Che succede? Ti ho fatto male?”

Goro si portò fugace una mano sulla bocca, aveva gemuto assorto nei suoi pensieri, non si era neanche accorto che Ren stesse entrando dentro di lui.

“N-No.”

Sussurrò il giovane detective osservando quello che Ren aveva interrotto... quello che lui gli aveva fatto interrompere per essere precisi.

“Sei fantastico, continua.”

A quella affermazione il corvino annuì entrando completamente dentro Goro. Goro cercò di aiutarlo attorcigliando le sue gambe dietro la schiena dell’altro e spingerlo verso di lui. Entrambi gemettero nel modo più calmo e silenzio possibile. Ren cominciò a muoversi molto lentamente, proprio come prima. Intrecciò le sue dita con quelle di Goro con entrambe le mani e man mano che andavano avanti più le sue spinte diventavano irruente e Goro non poteva far a meno di trattenersi dal gemere il nome del partner ad alta voce.

“Ren... Ren... a-ah! Più veloce... voglio di più...!”

Gemette le parole a fatica cercando di focalizzare il suo pensiero e le sue sensazioni al lavoro di bacino di Ren. Ren si fermò un attimo slegando le le sue dita a quelle dell’altro e afferrarlo saldamente con una mano sui suoi glutei. Lo schiaffeggiò e non con gentilezza.

“R-Ren...!”

Goro urlò strizzando la sua voce fino a farle raggiungere un acuto. _"Lo sta facendo apposta, vuole farmi morire di imbarazzo, ci vuole far beccare maledizione!"_ pensò stringendo le coperte saldamente con le mani accogliendo anche quel dolce brivido. Ma Ren non si fermò lì. Continuò a torturarlo, schiaffeggiarlo, a muoversi dentro di lui, e Goro man mani che l’altro andava avanti, cominciava a perdere la testa, lasciando che il piacere e il suo desiderio sessuale lo travolgessero.

“Quella è la faccia che desidero vedere...”

Commentò compiaciuto il viso di Goro Ren, che si stava contorcendo nelle espressioni più assurde mai viste.

“Reeeeen...”

“Cosa?”

“T-Ti amo...”

“Ah... finalmente.”

Ren si chinò all’altezza del viso di Goro sprofondando il suo viso contro quello del detective e far schioccare nuovamente le loro labbra. Poi spostò la mano sul pene di Goro e decise di concentrarsi lì, massaggiandolo e spronando quelle goccia di sperma a uscire fuori.

“Vieni per me Goro, vieni.”

Lo incitò Ren spostando la sua bocca sull’orecchio e morderne il lobo che fece sussultare Goro che faceva di tutto per non urlare contorcendosi come mai fatto prima d’ora. Quelle parole lo invogliavano a venire, quelle attenzioni, i baci i morsi e i succhiotti che Ren gli stava causando su tutto il petto e collo; Goro di sentiva voluto più che mai, si sentiva amato più che mai. Emettendo un acuto gemito venne, imbrattando completamente il suo addome e la mano di Ren che non smetteva di stimolarlo fino a che la serie di schizzi di sperma cessò. Ancora preso dall’orgasmo, Goro sorrise assopendosi sul letto, sentendo le continue spinte di Ren e i suoi fianchi sbattere contro il suo fondo schiena. Poco dopo pure Ren raggiunse il culmine, strinse Goro a sé, che ricambiò l’abbraccio, lasciandosi andare e travolgere dall’orgasmo ed emettere una silenziosa e strozzata risata.

“Allora, ti è... piaciuta la performance? Vuoi... un bis?”

Disse ironico il corvino cercando di riprendere fiato.

“Ma vai via! Comincia ad uscire fuori dal mio culo piuttosto. E poi no, può bastare per questa sera.”

Goro stampò un bacio sulla guancia dell’altro e poi subito cambiare sulle labbra. Sospirò soddisfatto. Ren decise di eseguire l’ordine imposto dal detective uscendo fuori e togliersi il preservativo e buttarlo nel cestino che aveva infondo al letto, accanto alla sedia di legno con la quale spesso si allenava. Si sdraiò al suo fianco, tirandolo a sé e far appoggiare la sua testa sul suo petto.

“Comunque sì, è stata una bella performance.”

“Come sempre.”

“Vuoi che mi rimangi il complimento?”

“No.”

“Sempre a fare l’idiota.”

“Ma è per questo che mi ami.”

“Anche.”

“Anche??? C’è altro??”

“Stai zitto e dirmi adesso, domani abbiamo scuola.”

“Va bene principessa sul pisello.”

“Principe semmai, ora dormi.”

Goro sorrise, compiendo dei leggeri cerchietti sul petto di Ren con il dito indice, mentre Ren lo massaggiava dietro la testa, imitando lo stesso movimento. Continuarono così, fino a che non si addormentarono nella braccia dell’altro. Di solito dopo il sesso parlavano di come fosse stato, ma quella era stata una giornata sfiancante ed avevano aspettato che Morgana si addormentasse per cominciare. Per fortuna, il gatto non se ne accorse... o forse sì? Ovviamente ciò accadde la mattina stessa in cui si svegliò. Ren e Goro erano attorcigliati l’un l’altro, i volti sereni, illuminati da quelli che erano i raggi del sole di prima mattina. Morgana sospirò e si mise sulle quattro zampe stiracchiandosi e scuotersi. Saltò giù dal tavolo da lavoro cercando di essere più silenzioso possibile. Si avviò al piano di sotto dove lo attendeva Sojiro. Morgana attirò la sua attenzione con uno dei suoi soliti chiassosi miagolii.

“Ma buongiorno palla di pelo. Dov’è quel furfante? Ancora su a ronfare?”

“Sì, eccome se ronfa.”

Miagolò Morgana godendosi le attenzioni dell’uomo che gli stava grattando dietro le orecchie. Il LeBlanc era ancora chiuso e mancava ancora un’ora all’apertura. Ren tirò su col naso e stropicciò a pugno chiuso uno dei suoi occhi. Goro dormiva ancora come un sasso. Il corvino prese il suo cellulare dal muretto e realizzò che erano in ritardo.

“Merda, Goro, svegliati!”

“Umhpf??...”

“Sono le sette e un quarto, abbiamo i treni tra circa venti minuti!”

“C-Cosa?!”

Senza nemmeno pensarci due volte entrambi si alzarono e indossarono i loro vestiti. Uscirono di fretta dal bar e non fecero nemmeno colazione, menzionarono Sojiro che l’avrebbero fatta per strada. Andarono velocemente al bagno pubblico, almeno per Goro per togliersi i resti della nottata precedente dal suo addome. Non ci impiegarono molto, ma il tempo fu sufficiente per andare a prendersi un panino al negozio più vicino e mangiarlo nel mentre si avviavano verso la stazione.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Questa è la prima volta che posto una oneshot su AO3. Accetto suggerimenti e spero che vi sia piaciuta ;;


End file.
